Theresa Menéndez
Theresa Menéndez was the mother of Ayden Jaubert and Eduardo Menéndez. She died on Earth-2181 from a car accident alongside her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, and died once more years later, on Earth-091991, from Friedreich's Ataxia, soon after reuniting with her daughter. Biography Earth-2181 Not much is revealed about Theresa Menéndez beyond the fact that she is single working mother of two, being the sole parent of Ayden Jaubert and Eduardo Menéndez. She is said to be part of a large family, being the middle child among ten other siblings, excluding herself. It is stated, however, that none of them actually talk anymore. Following the death of her late husband, Theresa had succumbed to depression, subconsciously opting to nearly ignore the presence of her own daughter as she was said to be a very painful reminder of the fact that her husband was no longer alive. In June 2015, following the death of her daughter, she is shown to be repentant, however, as she grieves Ayden's death and places by her grave the birthstone she'd had made for her from the moment Samuel had impregnated her; she'd known when Ayden would be born, and that she'd grow to change the world. In November 2021, she passed away on impact in a car accident alongside her son and his fiancee, Marion Mohamed, on their way back from visiting Ayden's grave. Earth-091991 After having passed away on Earth-2181, Theresa awoke in the body of her Earth-091991 counterpart, and spent the next couple of years raising her son once more, constantly wondering if perhaps her daughter had landed somewhere there as well. In 1992, she and Eduardo reunited with Marion in Montreal City, the woman revealing she'd been raised all over again as well by her mother. By the end of 2002, Marion moved in with the Menéndez anew after the passing of her mother from Leukemia. Through Theresa's approval, her son had once again been engaged to Marion as the three moved into a larger house in Montreal City. By 1997, the remaining Menéndez discovered the death of Samuel Jaubert, who had been recorded to have passed away from a heart attack, following a non-fatal gun-wound. Half a decade later, Theresa was diagnosed with Friedreich's Ataxia, and Marion switched into a nursing program. It was nearly a decade later that, after switching academic programs and graduating with a high degree in Law Enforcement, Eduardo discovered a possibility that his sister might still be alive. This revelation pushed Theresa to want to move to New York, where her son's lead led. There, she was admitted into the Metro-General Hospital, where she remained under intensive care, having Marion instated as her personal nurse. After finally reuniting with her daughter and being transferred into the newly opened Gemini Network's Health Division, led by Dr. Whitmore, Theresa rekindled her relationship with her long lost daughter, before shortly passing away a few months following their reunion, right after giving her blessing to the then recovering, previously brainwashed Bucky Barnes, who made no effort to hide the fact that he was in love with her daughter, as Theresa made sure to point. Samuel's surname was added to hers upon her funeral; she was buried alongside her husband. Personality Theresa has been described as an exceptionally intelligent and hard-working woman, having earned high working positions in the professions she's labored in, even when she'd been a newly arrived immigrant. For a long time following the death of her husband, she had a very tense relationship with her daughter, however, she was said to have a very kind, loving, caring and compassionate nature, something that was shown in her last few months after reuniting with her daughter in Earth-091991. She is a sensible woman who can recognize right from wrong and does not cower behind or deny the fact when she has done something wrong or even almost unforgivable as she noted when she admitted to the wrongness in the way she had treated Ayden, following Samuel's death, and sought for her daughter's forgiveness, which she instantly received. Relationships Family * Rafael Menéndez - Brother * Samuel Jaubert † - Husband * Ayden Jaubert - Daughter * Eduardo Menéndez - Son * Nadia Petrova - Granddaughter * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Son-in-Law * Dennis de Chagny - Grandson * Jacinthe de Chagny - Granddaughter * Rebecka Barnes - Granddaughter * Samuel L. Jaubert - Grandson * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Son-in-law Allies * Marion Mohamed * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Ally ** Phil Coulson - Ally Quotes * "No hay nada que perdonar." ** Trans: "There is nothing to forgive." * "You're your own person— there are no strings." Category:Characters Category:Earth-2181 Category:Minor Characters Category:John Titor Category:Jaubert-Menéndez Family